User talk:Ciara06
Welcome Welcome to Just Between Wikis, Ciara06! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. *Feel free to use the help links posted on the main page if you need guidance and advice on technical issues on wikis. *Look up past changes you have made in your contributions log. *Keep track of your favorite Just Between Wikis articles through your very own watchlist. *Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them on the admin FireDragonArmy's talk page. One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Just Between Wikis! FireDragonArmy 11:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Changes Hi, You may have noticed that I altered some of your edits. Don't worry most of it is just housekeeping. Namely I altered the quote you placed on the Seven of Nine page. Mostly because I could not find a story in the JB or MLN series where she says "We are Borg". I altered it to "I am borg". She says that a couple of times and its as close to your original quote as I could find. If you know a story where she said it, feel free to change my edit back to your original quote. But I do wanna thank you for inadvertently pointing out a few oversights of mine. Like the fact that I had forgotten to make a template for the MLN seasons. I fixed that. MLN Season 1 And I also noticed I forgot to add a section in the Character sidebars for adding images. Those are all fixed now. Though the character image still has a little glitch with the image caption that I need to iron out. But you'll find adding images into the sidebar far easier now. But remember to make sure your uploaded image caries the proper extension in the name. I had to duplicate and delete your image because it was missing the jpg extension. It's still on site and in use on the Ro Laren page, don't worry. I just renamed it to Ro Laren.jpg. Happy to have you onboard. I hope you enjoy your activities here. Any questions, remarks, suggestions feel free to go to my talk page with them. FireDragonArmy 19:16, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Memory Alpha links Hi, just wanted to let you know that there is no need to make so many links to Memory Alpha articles. There is plenty of information available on, lets say, Bajorans. So there can be an article on Bajorans right here on this Wiki, the Just Between Wikis. On the article about Bajorans you are more than free to add a link to Memory Alpha's article on Bajorans. Because in the end they will have a lot more Star Trek canon info on a lot of subjects then we do here. But Star Trek canon and Just Between universe canon are two different things. It's why articles on the same subjects will differ on this site and on MA. The canon policies and guidelines, or the policy on external links on Just Between Wikis isn't up yet. But I'm working on them. Once finished they'll make all these little things a lot more clearer. I had a fun time reading your additions. I did not know ms. Dartt is Canadian. Hmm... always thought she was USA. FireDragonArmy 00:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for the nice message you left on my talk page. Don't worry about making mistakes, that's what I'm here for. Just be sure to try and use the corrections I make in your next article or edit and you'll get the hang of it all in no time. Don't worry, for a beginner your doing great. You should've seen my first wiki edits, oh lord, did I suck back then. In comparison yours are a lot better. One little tip, when you leave a message on a talkpage, be sure to sign your name. It's easy to do, go to the box at the bottom of the edit page, there is a button you can click there. Called "Sign your user name" followed by the button ~~~~. It'll fill in your name, link to your userpage and at what time and date you made the post. Remember that I'm here to help, if you need it just ask. FireDragonArmy 11:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC)